dreamworksfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lista de Derrotas DreamWorks Animation Vilões
Wallace e Gromit * Robô: Campos triste ir na Terra * penas do McGraw:-Se enviado e preso no zoológico * Preston: Foi esmagado em pedaços * Victor Quartermaine e Philip o Cachorro: perseguidos por uma multidão enfurecida. * coelhosomen: cai em seu terreno, Gromit encontra um cadáver para coelhosomen ele se foi. * Piella Bakewell:-Se comida pelo crocodilo. Principe do Egito * Ramsés II: Recebe arrastadas pelo mar vermelho que está sendo reorganizado, e ficou para trás Perto do fim. Fuga das galinhas * Sra Tweedy: É enganada por Ginger em cortar a corda, fazendo-a cair para baixo e para dentro da máquina de torta. Ela fica preso. Em seguida, ela é derrotado por seu marido, o Sr. Tweedy que fecha a porta para ela. * Sr. Tweedy: Reformas e se torna um protagonista. FormiguinhaZ * Cupins: Z encontra os cadáveres dos soldados da formiga e cupim Soldados. * Mandíbula: é morto pela queda de sua morte em uma raiz. Shrek * Lord Farquaad: É comido vivo por Dragão. (Primeiro filme), se queima pelo fogo (4-D Film) * Fada Madrinha: explode em bolhas. * Príncipe Encantado: é esmagado por torre de Rapunzel. * Rapunzel: perde a peruca e foge. * Rumpelstiltskin: Obtém-se enjaulado e fica atormentado por Pied Piper * Fifi: Divirta-se em pedaços por Fiona. Spirit * Cougar is defeated by Spirit * Coronel: Deixe spírit ir e sai comens Cortes 'para tentar levá-los para El Dorado, apenas para descobrir que foi bloqueado. * Hernán Cortés: Folhas com os seus homens não tendo encontrado El Dorado. os sem floresta * Vincent, o Urso: Seja barbeado pelo Depelter Turbo, juntamente com Gladys e Dwayne, em seguida, Vincent é enviado para as Montanhas Rochosas * Gladys Sharp e Dwayne LaFontant: se depilam com o Depelter Turbo Junto com Vincnet e são presos. Bee movie a historia de uma abelhinha * Layto T. Montgomery: é processado. * Ken Bloome: foi arrastado por Andy. Monstros vs alienigenas * Gallaxhar: é morto pela explosão de sua nave. * Robôs alienígenas: destruídos. A Origem dos guardiões * Pitch: é levado para baixo por seu próprio medo na morte. * Abby o Greyhound: Elfos realizada pequena Sophie. por agua abaixo * Sapão: fica com a língua presa em Le Rã. * Le Rã: Ele fica com a língua presa no Sapão, depois fica com um olhar irritado enquanto os Capanguerãs dançam durante a música The Rolling on the River. * Spike: se machuca uma garrafa. * Albino: Reformas e tornou-se protagonista. * Os Capanguerãs: ficou preso no gelo por Rita, mas sobreviveu, reformou e dance ao som da música Rolling on the River. * Marcel Marceau, o Sapo Mímico: É nocauteado por , depois reforma enquanto dança durante a música Rolling on the River. * Barry gordo: Cai de um penhasco com Ladykiller. * Ladykiller: Fica gelado e cai de um penhasco com Fat Barry. * Thimblenose Ted: Cai de um penhasco fora da tela. Megamente * titan: é derrotado por Megamente, em seguida, preso. Como treina seu dragão * Morte rubra: Seja atingido na boca por Banguela e explode quando ela atinge o chão. * Drago Sangue Bravo: Retira-se para o oceano com seu alpha e provavelmente se afoga. * alpha: retira-se para o oceano após a luta. * Grimmel, o Terrível: cai no oceano até a morte depois que Soluço afrouxa sua perna protética. O Espanta tubarões * Frankie: É atingido por uma âncora * Don Lino: se reforma depois de pedir desculpas a Lenny * Lola: assiste a inauguração Kung fu panda * Tai Lung: é derrotado e destruído por Po depois que ele solta o dedo espera Wuxi, Tai Lung desapareceu em uma onda de ouro da energia ondulando por toda a paisagem. * Chefe Lobo: Desobedeceu e ferido por Lorde Shen. * Shen: Enquanto luta contra Po, corta as cordas que prendem os destroços de seu canhão destruído e é esmagado até a morte. * Kai: Derrotado por Po com a fusão de de seu & todos chi dentro dele e causando Kai a desintegrar-se da existência e para sempre terminando sua tirania * Zumbis: liberte-se após a morte de Kai Gato de Botas * Humpty Dumpty: Reformas e se torna um protagonista depois que ele caiu da ponte como um ovo de ouro. * Jack e Jill: Fui para o hospital depois de ser esmagado pelo Grande Terror. Madagascar * Foosas:-se perseguido por Alex. * Makunda: É enganada por Alex em irritando Nana. De acordo com o comentário do DVD, "trouxe de volta a Nova York em uma gaiola Gatinho". * Tubarão: Cair no vulcão e queimar. * Nana: Foi jogada por Alex (1º filme) Prendeu Makunga por roubar sua bolsa (2º filme). * Chantel DuBois e seus homens: é entregue em caixas chefiadas por Madagascar. Os Croods * Peru peixe: É morto por Croods, equivalente primitiva de frango jantar. * Papanivoro: Reformas e se torna o 'Croods novo animal de estimação. * Corujurso: Reformas e se torna bom. Turbo * Os Corvos: É atacado por Theo e atropelado por um ônibus (# 1), Saia por Tito (# 2), obtém-se de pé (Final # 3). * Guy Gagne: é atacado por Kim-Ly. As Aventuras de peabody e sherman * Rei tut: Reforma e tornar-se protagonistas. * Robespierre: Tased, executado (após filme). * Sra Grunion: se casar com o rei Agamenon. os pinguins de madagascar * Dave: se transformou em um polvo pequeno bonito por sua ray desfigurantes, usado por Recruta, e fica preso em um globo de neve, onde ele é admirado por uma menina. * Polvo: Quando o raio de Dave com a energia fofa de Recruta é atingido no clímax do filme e mata todos os polvos, eles desaparecem misteriosamente e não são vistos novamente. Cada um na sua casa * Kyle: se redime e se torna amigo de Oh. * Smek: Despromovido por Kyle e torna-se um DJ para o Boov. * Gorgon Comandande: é dado de volta o ovo Gorgon por Oh e revelando sua verdadeira forma como uma estrela-como a criatura do mar e poupa Terra e é visto pela última vez com seus filhos indo para a festa de Oh. Trolls * Chef e Creek: seja comido por um monstro O Poderoso Chefinho * Francis E. Francis: voltou a ser um bebê e se deixa levar por seu irmão, então ele o levantará neste momento. * Eugene: Reforma e leva Francis para que ele e sua família possam tentar levantar o direito. As Aventuras do Capitão Cueca O Filme * Professor Poopypants: É encolhido pelo capitão Underpants com a ajuda de George e Harold, embora ele escorra pouco depois. * Melvin Sneedly: encontra-se preso em uma grande bola de papel higiênico, muito para sua consternação. * Krupp: Finalmente, vai com um encontro com Edith, graças à "brincadeira para o bem" de George e Harold, e até mesmo desenvolveu uma mudança de coração dando as cópias do capitão Underpants de George e Harold que foram confiscadas. Dragões corrida até o limite * Viggo Grimborn: cai para a morte no vulcão, mas sobreviveu devido ao pouso em uma borda, depois de reformas quando Johann e Krogan o traíram e tentaram matá-lo. * Ryker Grimborn: É pego por um submarino e morre. Galeria Categoria:Listas Categoria:Derrotas Categoria:Mortes Categoria:Vilões